


Wanna make this more interesting?

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Fake phone number [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Duke is working with the McShaws at the Second Chance Bistro, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recent relationship, duke is recently arrived in town, nathan is chief of police, trouble-free AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Takes place maybe a few weeks after the events ofCoffee Break, however there is not really a whole lot of plot going on here.Set in a Trouble-free AU in which Nathan's life is otherwise much the same, Duke’s too although he grew up a few towns down the coast. Audrey is nowhere to be seen, because without the Troubles she never comes to Haven.





	1. The Bet

“Wanna make this more interesting?” Duke asked, as Nathan studied his next shot.

Nathan looked up from the pool table. “I thought we agreed never to put money on our games.”

“Who said anything about money?” asked Duke with a smirk, shifting around his own cue as he look a step closer.

Nathan stood up. “What _exactly_ did you have in mind?” he asked.

Duke leant closer to murmur in his ear, “Best of five games, then we get out of here; whoever wins gets to come, tonight. Whoever loses gets to be taken close - so, so, close - and then to wait until tomorrow evening for the actual orgasm.”

Nathan tried not to react as he considered this. He wasn't working tomorrow, so that would be a good thing if he lost. And he happened to know Duke was working tomorrow, so that could throw up some interesting options if Duke lost.

“And are you hoping that you'll lose or I will?” Nathan asked.

“We let the balls decide,” Duke replied. “That's the point.”

Nathan felt himself nod before he was really aware of having made a decision. “OK,” he said. “You're on. Let me just finish this game,” he added, and turned back to the table.

And though there were a fair few balls left, that was what he did; finishing up a decisive win as Duke watched.

“Nice,” commented Duke. “Think you can keep that up?”

And for a little while, Nathan did; winning the first game just as decisively. But he knew by some point in the second game that he was going to lose. Whether because Duke was simply the better player, whether because he was better at the distraction techniques of puns and innuendos as he moved his body very deliberately around the table, or whether Nathan was simply distracted anyway by the delicious tease that waited for him if he lost, he wasn't sure.

And maybe the reason didn't matter, but lose he definitely did; the third game a clearer win for Duke than any they'd played so far.

Duke smiled up at him as the black thumped into its pocket. “So,” he said, straightening up, “Your place or mine?”

“Mine,” replied Nathan, trying not to let his shiver of anticipation show.


	2. The Game

“You want a whiskey?” Nathan asked as he let them in.

“No,” replied Duke firmly and grabbed Nathan for a kiss. Nathan pulled at Duke’s clothes as he kissed back, the both of them yanking at fabric and undoing buttons so that by the time they made it to the bedroom, they'd left a scattered trail of clothes behind them.

And for a while, they forgot about the game, running their hands and mouths over each other in what was starting to become a familiar pattern, watching and listening for reactions as they learnt each other's favourite spots, talking now and then, “Is this OK?”, “Is that too much?”, “Wait, I just need to …”

Eventually, they lay on the bed together as Nathan wrapped his fingers tight around Duke’s cock, pulled him closer and closer with the pressure of his hand and the flutter of his lips on Duke’s neck. Closer, and in tiny increments, closer. “What do you want, Duke?” Nathan whispered in his ear. “Tell me.”

“I want … just … More. Faster, harder. Kiss me.”

Nathan obliged and Duke came as he pulled Nathan tight to him, their bodies pressed together everywhere they could reach. They lay there together for a little while, Nathan's fingers trailing softly over Duke’s skin, Duke’s breathing gradually subsiding as he came down.

Duke shifted appreciatively under Nathan's touch and murmured, “I knew there was a reason I liked your hands.” He reached out to take hold of Nathan's wrist and pulled it towards him to plant a kiss on his fingers. Then he shifted onto his side, and sat up to straddle Nathan, pressing the wrist he still held into the mattress above Nathan's head.

“Now,” Duke said, “shall I tie you down, or are you going to hold yourself in place for me?”

Nathan gazed back at him, breathing hard already. “You don't need ropes,” he replied, “you know that.”


	3. The Tease

Nathan lay on his back on the bed, naked and spreadeagled, and very, very still, while Duke moved above him.

“I like this self-control theme,” said Duke, “though, it could be fun some time to tie you down, so you don't have to think. I could tease you to distraction and you could just let go.”

“Maybe,” replied Nathan, unsure. “Have you ..?”

“Have I been tied to a bed? Yes.”

“You liked it?”

“It can be a lot of fun, not having to think about anything, not having to do anything; just soaking up the sensations, giving your whole self over to pleasure.”

“Maybe … maybe, we'll do that then,” Nathan breathed, his eyes fixed intently on Duke’s hands as they hovered above his erection. Duke brushed the tips of his fingers lightly down the length of him and Nathan threw back his head and moaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration.

“God Nate, the sounds you make.” Duke moved his hands to Nathan's hips and then down his legs, finding the sensitive skin at the inside of his thighs and backs of his legs. “You like the idea of me tied up? What would you do to me?”

“This. Tease,” replied Nathan. “Find your ticklish spots and … torment you for hours.”

“hmm,” replied Duke, sounding interested. “Well maybe, but that's for another time. Right now let's think about you. I don't think I've got you _quite_ close enough to orgasm yet, and I think that needs to happen a few times before I leave.”

He moved his hands back to Nathan's cock, gripping firmly but moving so slowly as to be barely moving at all. “What would it take for you to come right now Nate? What do you want me to do?”

Breathing hard, Nathan looked up at him, “Your mouth,” he managed.

Duke leant forward, as if he was going to do just that. “You're close,” he observed.

“Yeah,” agreed Nathan.

“Too close,” said Duke, and moved his hands away to run them up Nathan's chest.

“I think … you might actually … kill me.”

“Nice way to go though,” suggested Duke.

“Hell yeah,” agreed Nathan, and Duke brought his mouth down to Nathan's chest, to flick his tongue across a nipple in just the way he knew would make Nathan gasp.


	4. The Countdown

Duke spent a long time running his hands over the beautiful man lying underneath him, and marvelling at the range of expressions that crossed his face as he lay there waiting for what Duke would do next. It was wonderful to watch Nathan let everything he was feeling show on his face, and Duke told him so, telling him repeatedly how beautiful he looked.

Duke could not remember a time anyone had been so happy to wait for him. His previous partners and relationships had tended to be people who would not hesitate to take what they wanted and who were rarely interested in waiting around when they wanted anything.

Which had been fun, but this was fun too and not just for the novelty of it. He had in the past felt powerful as someone had grabbed for him, but now the power of holding Nathan's pleasure in his hands was a little intoxicating. It was something thrilling that Nathan would let him hold him moments from orgasm, the potential for him to come held right there in the flex of his fingers or the flick of his wrist, and that he would wait and simply let Duke exercise that power ... or not.

And Duke used his lips and his tongue, his teeth, and his mouth too. He ran his tongue up the side of Nathan’s neck and over a nipple, he kissed along the insides of Nathan's arms. He scraped his teeth against a nipple, an earlobe. He kissed him, long and hard, tongue pushing against tongue and lips sliding over each other while he ran his hands through Nathan's hair. He took Nathan's cock into his mouth for just a moment, then pulled away as he ran his hands around Nathan's hips to grab his ass. 

He brought Nathan to the brink of orgasm three more times, and he counted them too, telling Nathan, “Twice more like that," and, “Last time before I go,” and watched the reaction to his words along with everything else. And then he thought about leaving, and about Nathan waiting for him, waiting until tomorrow for him, and he felt his cock twitch just at the thought of it.

“I’m going to leave now. I want you to stay there. Once you hear the front door close, you can move, do what you like. Touch yourself if you like; do anything you want as long as you don't come. Touch yourself knowing I'll probably be doing the same once I get home, hard again just at the thought of you lying there like that, waiting for me.

“You know I'm working tomorrow. And, you know I'm coming round here the second I get out of there. And you know it will be worth your while to wait.”

Duke leant down and placed a kiss on Nathan's lips; warm and wet and quick. He gathered up his clothes and then he was gone.

Except, he wasn't quite gone, he was getting dressed in the living room. Nathan lay there, his heart thudding in his chest, his chest rising and falling dramatically with the force of his breathing, his blood pumping hard through his veins, and his erection demanding attention that it wasn't going to get. 

Nathan lay there, unmoving, and thought about Duke in the next room, thought about getting up and going to him, pushing him down onto the sofa and pushing into him, or simply asking that Duke suck him off. He knew Duke would, if he asked. He knew he could get up and go to Duke if he wanted, or that he could jerk himself off right now if he wanted.

He stayed right where he was, listening for the sound of the front door as it closed.


	5. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should perhaps add a warning to this chapter; there is one sentence which refers to the idea of non-consensual sex, in a way which has not happened and is definitely not going to actually happen to anyone in this fic. It’s a brief reference and then it’s gone.

The sound of Duke’s truck fading outside as he left, Nathan stretched his fingers and toes out, stretched his whole body; trying somehow to move without moving. He brought a hand to his cock, but his hips bucked at the contact and he drew away again, knowing there was only one way that was ending, and not wanting to end this that way.

He pushed his arms out either side of him, tangling his fingers in the sheets and biting his lip on a smile. It was as if he could almost feel Duke still above him, hands moments from his skin, lips moving towards his cock. He moaned quietly to himself; in equal measures frustration and enjoyment. His hips shifted in jerky little almost-thrusts as he replayed the night in his head, back arching off the bed, his face relaxed in pleasure.

Under normal circumstances he might get out of bed now to bolt the door, turn out the lights, check the windows were all shut. But he stayed where he was, thinking about how long it would take Duke to get back to his room at the B&B, calculating whether he was there yet. He lay on top of the sheets with the lights on, feeling exposed, feeling as though Duke could see him still, enjoying the thought of being watched, and enjoying the novelty of that.

It was novel because no one had ever really talked to him before like Duke did. He was aware in a kind of logical, abstract sort of a way that some people liked the way he looked. But the things Duke had said to him tonight had made him _feel_ it, made him love the thought of Duke watching him, because now he somehow _really understood_ that was something Duke loved to do.

He thought about what Duke might be doing now; imagined him getting undressed, and slipping naked into bed. He remembered his words about what he might do when he got there and so he imagined Duke jerking off as he thought of Nathan thinking of him; a feedback loop of fantasies that was almost just too much.

He thought of getting up and going round there, he imagined begging and pleading for Duke to suck him off, offering anything and everything until Duke relented and fell to his knees.

And he thought about just taking what he wanted. He imagined barging in there to grab hold of Duke, pulling him away from whatever he was doing and pushing his back against the wall, pulling at clothes and rutting against him until he came (he imagined that it wouldn’t take long).

He thought about going over there and finding Duke already asleep. He imagined ripping the covers away and flipping Duke over to fuck his relaxed and unresisting body into the mattress before he was even properly awake. He imagined creeping in to stand silently above the bed and jerk himself off while Duke slept.

None of these were the kind of fantasies he would ever want to enact in real life; they were just thoughts. Thoughts that kept his heart racing and his ribs contracting on stuttered breaths, thoughts that kept a smile on his face and his cock hard, but thoughts still. And eventually he came around to the thought of Duke lying sated, spent and sleepy, and he thought this might help him to sleep himself, but it didn’t. It simply made him think about lying against Duke’s warm and relaxed body, about them reaching for each other in their sleep, pushing against him in his dreams.

\--

Duke drove home through the quiet late-night streets and made his way back to his room. This was a decent place and the B&B had served him well, but he was going to have to get something more permanent figured out soon. And for just a minute he thought about that, considered options, thought about looking for somewhere beside the sea.

And then he pulled off his clothes and all of a sudden the thought came back to him of Nathan lying naked underneath him. He climbed into bed with a grin, wondering how long Nathan had lain there after he’d left, wondering if he had reached down to touch himself, wondering if he lay there still.

Even as he felt that part of the point of this was precisely that he didn’t know what Nathan was doing right now, still he was curious. He imagined that he could see, through a gap in the curtains perhaps, watching as Nathan thought about him, not knowing that Duke was there and almost within reach. He imagined watching as Nathan reached down to wrap his fingers around himself, making himself come. He imagined watching as Nathan held his hand still, moments from orgasm and yet waiting for Duke, waiting for tomorrow.

He thought about phoning him, asking Nathan what he was doing, asking what he was thinking, asking what he had done. He thought about telling him to touch himself, telling him to keep talking so that Duke could hear if it was too much. He thought about texting him, though he wasn’t sure what; a string of filthy words perhaps, something to let Nathan know he was jerking off to the thought of him, or an attempt to describe how it had felt to kneel above him and watch the look on Nathan’s face as he’d held his hands a mere inch from his cock. He even reached for his phone, but in the end he left it where it was; the point now was to make Nathan wait, the point was to leave him alone.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t entertain himself with the thought of it, just like he had told Nathan he would. He imagined Nathan unable to sleep, lying there for a long time, biting his lip in that adorable way he had, half drowned in a mix of pleasure and frustration, and unable to extricate himself from it simply because he didn’t want to.

He imagined Nathan shifting on the bed, trying to rest but keeping himself awake with a hand resting lightly on his cock, tormenting himself for hours until he finally slipped into some kind of fitful half-sleep. And that was when Duke reached for his own cock, hot and hard under the sheets at the thought of the kind of dreams Nathan might have.


	6. The Day

It was relatively quiet the next day at the Second Chance Bistro, and Duke was glad of it, because however distracted he hoped Nathan was, he was not that far behind him himself. He found himself staring out of the window, lost in the memory of Nathan lying underneath him, and the thought of him still lying there once he’d gone. He found himself polishing glasses that were already clean, wondering how long it had taken Nathan to get to sleep, or what he had dreamt about once he had.

He kept an eye on his phone all day, half expecting to get a message or a call telling him Nathan was done with this game, or simply just a string of swear words for tormenting him so. But it was nearly 5pm before a message arrived.

[ what time is it you finish? ]

Duke grinned and typed a reply, [ miss me? ]

[ obviously. what time? ]

Duke found he could not resist the opportunity to tease him from afar, [ later ]

[ can you be more specific? ]

[ well, I *could* ]

[ bastard ] came the reply from Nathan. Then another message, [ I don't mean that ] and then a third, [ I kind of mean that ].

Duke laughed out loud, surprising a few customers. [ it'll be late - bar jobs don't come with office hours. How's your day? What’ve you been up to? ]

[ thinking about all the ways I would be tormenting you right now if you'd been the one to lose that game ]

[ I don't think there was ever much chance of that. I think that poker face of yours is only skin deep; you just keep it all inside. You were too distracted to play well ]

[ is that why you suggested it? you knew you'd win? ]

[ I suggested because we would both have fun whichever way it went. And yeah maybe to test the theory too ] admitted Duke.

[ not sure how I feel about being the subject of an experiment ] replied Nathan. [ even if you were right ]

[ We can stop the experiment if you're not enjoying it ]

[ didn't say that ]

[ There’s always other ways to have fun if you want ] pointed out Duke.

[ doesn't have to be an either/or ]

[ well now that's cryptic ]

[ yes, isn't it? ] Nathan sent, making Duke laugh again.

[ is that all the info I'm getting? ] Duke asked.

[ for now. seems appropriate to make you wait ]

[ sneaky ] sent Duke, then added, [ I like it ]

[ ok i’m going for a run. you know where to find me later ]

-

Nathan put down his phone and tried not to to think about Duke, and Duke’s hands, and Duke’s tongue and god Duke’s mouth. He needed to do something, he needed to move. So he got changed for a run, stopping briefly to look for a pen, and taking only his keys and a little white envelope with him when he left.

He ran his usual route, almost, following the coast most of the way. He enjoyed the breeze, the fresh sea air, the movement and the exercise; he enjoyed the feeling of his heart pumping in his chest. He pushed on a little further than he would normally go, just a couple of extra minutes until he reached the Second Chance Bistro. He walked the last little way to slow his breathing some, pulling the envelope out of his pocket.

-

“Hey Duke. How's it going out here today?” asked Jeff.

“Yeah fine. It'll get busy soon I think.”

“Just came to give you this. Nathan left it for you.”

“Thanks. Wait, what? Nathan was here? When?”

“Just now. He couldn't stop - just called in at the kitchen door and asked me to give you this. Everything ok?”

Duke turned the little white envelope over in his hands, the sloping scrawl of Nathan's handwriting that labelled it _Duke_ somehow reassuring him through his surprise. He opened it and pulled out a single piece of paper, folded over and with a key taped to the corner. Underneath were just three words in that same hurried scrawl: _Let yourself in_.

Duke smiled. “Yeah, everything's alright,” he said.


	7. Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having just posted the last chapter, I was tempted to hold off on posting this one for a few days to spread them out.  
> But, since it's written now; here it is! :)

Duke put the key in the lock and turned it, appreciating the novelty of opening Nathan’s front door himself. It was late, later than he'd hoped it would be, and when he got inside he found Nathan sprawled across the sofa in his PJs, reading on an ancient-looking kindle. “Good book?” asked Duke by way of a greeting.

Nathan looked up, “Very,” he replied. “It’s been keeping me entertained in your absence.”

Nathan shifted on the sofa as he reached across to put the kindle down on the coffee table and Duke saw exactly what Nathan meant by ‘entertained’.

“Uh huh,” Duke replied, with a pointed look at Nathan's crotch. He put his coat on the back of a chair and kicked off his shoes. “What are you reading exactly?”

“Some very well written porn,” replied Nathan.

Duke’s raised eyebrows communicated his surprise. “Really?” he said with interest.

“Yes,” replied Nathan, reaching forward again to turn the kindle off. “But I didn't invite you round to discuss erotic fiction. You have a promise to keep.”

“True enough.”

“So get over here.”

Duke did as he was told, meeting Nathan in front of the sofa as he stood up. Nathan didn't say anything else, just grabbed him for a kiss, deep and hard and fast, and pulled them both back down to the sofa. They landed with a jolt, kissing hard still and pulling inefficiently at each other's clothing.

“I keep my promises,” said Duke after a little while. “Tell me what you want and I'll do it.”

“Suck me off,” replied Nathan without hesitation.

“That is absolutely not a problem,” replied Duke, shifting down Nathan's body and grabbing at his pyjama pants to pull them abruptly out of the way.

And then just as abruptly he took Nathan's cock into his mouth, reaching his hands around to grab his ass. Nathan’s moan of pleasure was long and loud and Duke did not do anything to try and drag the moment out any longer; now he did everything he could to push Nathan over the edge as quickly as possible.

Nathan's back arched up off the sofa as his hands gripped its fabric hard. Duke felt Nathan’s muscles tense underneath him and heard the stuttering of his breath. He brought his hands around to Nathan’s hips to hold him steady. He felt how close Nathan was and as he pushed him over the edge with his tongue, he felt something curl in his own belly in response. He felt the heat of it, the tension and the release as he heard Nathan’s long-awaited shout at his climax. Duke swallowed him down and held him tight as Nathan’s pleasure pulsed through his body, hips bucking of their own accord against Duke’s hands.

Duke watched as Nathan came down, as his breathing slowed and he relaxed his hands that had held the sofa hard enough to turn his knuckles white. When he opened his eyes again, Duke was there smiling at him.

“Hey,” said Duke warmly.

“Hey,” replied Nathan with a smile.

“That was fun,” observed Duke.

“That was fairly spectacular,” agreed Nathan.

“So … bed? Sleep?” asked Duke. “We neither of us have to work tomorrow right? We could have lazy-morning wake-up sex?”

“Sounds fun.”

“I'm starting to think whatever we do together is fun.”

“Could be,” agreed Nathan with a smile. He stood up on slightly shaky legs. “Did you bolt the door behind you?” he asked easily.

“No, but I can go do that.” Duke gestured at Nathan's kindle on his way past the coffee table, “At some point I’m going to need more information on this porn you were reading while I was hard at work.”

“It’s not _just_ porn; there’s character development, a very well-crafted plot ...”

“Even so; I didn’t have you pegged as someone with a taste for such things.”

Nathan shrugged. “I’m not, usually. Today was a ... specific situation.”

“Uh huh. So how far through the book are you?”

“Half way maybe.”

“And you're going to read the other half?”

“It is _very_ well written.”

Duke smirked at him.

“Oh go lock up,” said Nathan with a smile. “Come find me in bed.”

Duke hesitated on his way to the front door, “Am I keeping the key?” he asked

“Sure, if you want to. It doesn't have to mean … that is, it's just a spare key.”

“Don't worry, I wasn't confusing it for a marriage proposal. We might not have known each other that long, but I am happy to keep hold of your spare key. And when I get a proper place sorted, maybe you can take a spare key from me.”

“Deal,” replied Nathan with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Nathan here is reading some [Alexis Hall](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7032108.Alexis_Hall); maybe [For Real](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25376011-for-real) or [How to Bang a Billionare](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/31423483-how-to-bang-a-billionaire).
> 
> So that's it for this fic (though probably not for this series). I hope you enjoyed; if you did then I would love any kind of comment you would like to leave :)


End file.
